


Stolen Treasure

by bogbees



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogbees/pseuds/bogbees
Summary: Xellos finds beautiful, refined trinkets and jewelry in the old castles he visits, decorating the bodies of those who he's sent to assassinate. He's reminded of Filia each time he catches the sight of the glimmering gold.
Relationships: Filia Ul Copt/Xellos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Stolen Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> me n Sam were going off ab Xellos and Fillia being soft and I wrote this afterwards, remembering an old Narcoys fanart where Xellos gave Filia treasure
> 
> don't ask me ab the title it's 2am rn I finished this in an hour, I should be asleep

Xellos finds beautiful, refined trinkets and jewelry in the old castles he visits, decorating the bodies of those who he's sent to assassinate. He's reminded of Filia each time he catches the sight of the glimmering gold.

He holds the delicate ornaments in his blood smeared hands, thinks about the expensive designs, tracing the gold trim as he compares it to Filia Ul Copt, last Golden Dragon of the Temple of the Fire Dragon King. 

They're both stunning. In beauty, sure, but mostly in how remarkable they are. The little gold trinket he holds, a music box playing a lullaby, he could crush it like paper if he so wished. But he can't. He has the same reaction to Filia. He's had ample time to get rid of her and steal away the Last Ancient Dragon to the Monster Race. There's been so many quiet evenings between them, moments where her back is to him, trusting that he just won't tear his arm through her torso and watch her bleed out. He's thought about it. 

It doesn't feel good to think about. Which is baffling, since he enjoys a good murder. He looks at the Lord of this no-name province at the edge of the world, who lay dead at his feet. Murder was fun. Destruction was downright delightful.

He thinks about crinkling the music box in his palm, he can see himself doing it. Easy. But something stops him. Potential for a waste? Ridiculous. It was just an object that was used to send children to sleep, there were thousands just like it.

There are thousands of golden dragons. Just like little golden music boxes. Missing one wouldn't be too noticeable.

But Filia. He would notice then, he thinks. In his terrible imagination, a world where Filia is missing, just isn't as fun.

He stares at the little trinket and wonders if Filia would like it.

Probably. But maybe probably only as a formality.

He thinks about all the other little golden trinkets he's pulled away from the kings and queens he's killed. She would have liked all that too. But it wouldn't mean much to her. She'd appreciate the beauty, the craftsmanship, as he is, and she'd put it away and never acknowledge it again. 

He managed to destroy all those items in the past. So what's stopping him from it this time?

He flicks the lid open and winds it up. The music is soft, gentle, much like she is when it comes to Valgaav's egg. He thinks the tune has a song accompanied to it, and it's very easy to picture Filia singing it. Which makes him feel weird. Nothing like the contentment he feels when he follows his Monster creed. Sowing discord and mayhem never feels like this. 

He considers it to be a sort of pride? Perhaps. 

He shrugs and pockets the little music box. The nameless king won't be needing this anymore. 

  
  
  


It's months after Val's hatching that he remembers he even has the music box, when Filia mentions wanting one over tea. 

She's more exhausted than normal, it's noticeable to even her customers who are as inconsiderate as humans can get. 

"Maybe I should get a music box, it could help Val sleep better." She sighs into her tea. 

Xellos hums, ready to insult her taste in music and how soothing it could possibly be, when he remembers the music box he had pocketed all those months ago.

He shoves his hand into his pocket, and isn't too surprised to find he forgot it in there.

He places it on the table, "how about this?" he sing-songs, knowing the action will baffle and confuse her. Her confusion is his favourite treat at tea time, especially when he creates it. 

And she delivers: the confusion and bafflement radiates around her and he basks in it. But it lingers too long, and she doesn't explode into anger, as he anticipates, and instead it morphs into another feeling altogether.

He wonders if there's still blood splattered over the intricate gold designs.

She looks up at him and her eyes are impossibly big and she might start crying.

He feels the same feeling from when he found the music box, and imagined her enjoying it. That weird sense of pride.

She doesn't say anything, and picks it up and winds it up to hear it play. Her smile is so content, as the melody plays and she hums along. By the end of it, Xellos thinks she fell asleep herself.

"Thank you," she says at long last, "it's just perfect."

  
  
  


It takes a week to actually witness Filia and Val interacting with the little box. The sense of pride swells as he listens to Filia sing along to the tune, and he watches Val doze off. 

  
  
  


It's not until Val can speak comprehensible sentences that he learns the little music box had been Golden Dragon in origin all along, and he had unknowingly picked it up like trash in a human kingdom. He feels that pride again, but now he can identify it, and Filia's soft emotions as love.


End file.
